


We Can Be Three

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: “Who doesn’t bottom?” Doyoung chuckles and winks conspiratorially at Jaehyun. “A boring person,” the younger giggles and from behind them Johnny huffs an exasperated laugh.Doyoung was hoping to find someone to spend the night with on his birthday, he was not expecting that to end up being two someones.





	

 

 

Even being new to the city with literally no friends, Doyoung feels painfully pathetic, sitting alone at the bar on his birthday, in a club thumping with bass and smelling of sweaty people and booze.

He wasn’t expecting anything else, but being a people person this was nonetheless a better option that stewing around his new, sparsely furnished and utterly dreary apartment all on his lonesome. The bartender, someone averagely tall with a scruffy beard that he can’t quite decide if it suits them or not, places another cup of soju in front of him with a huffy laugh and a tilt of his head to the end of the bar.

Doyoung turns his head to the kid watching him and tilts the cup in thanks before swallowing its contents in one gulp. The kid is cute enough and exactly the type Doyoung would take home for a night, but he looks barely old enough to be ordering club soda at the bar, much less high percentage soju. He does not want to get tangled up with a minor with a half-assed fake id. He is cute though.

Doyoung catches the bartender as he walks past him and leans closer over the bar so he won’t have to shout to be heard.

“You’ve seen his ID right? How old is he?”

He doesn’t specify, but the bartender has been pouring him drinks from the guy for the better part of the night and he knows who he is talking about.

“Yeah, he’s nineteen. It’s legit,” the bartender tops up his cup once again and winks. “He’s a good kid,” he adds before walking off to service another customer.

The stool on his left is vacated and Doyoung downs the cup of soju and makes a split-second decision. He tips his cup in the direction of the black-haired kid and jerks his wrist in what he hopes is interpreted as the come-hither gesture he was aiming for.

For good measure, he pats the stool beside him and keeps his hand there so it will stay unoccupied until the kid finds the balls to join him.

“I tried that one about an hour ago, didn’t catch.” A voice interrupts his staring and Doyoung turns his head to find a smiling face in far too close proximity to his own. The other man has too long bangs and is wearing an ugly, mustard coloured sweater, but he is handsome enough. Doyoung is not one to lead someone on though, so he turns right back to the kid who looks even more hesitant in taking his invite now than he did a second ago. He soon furrows his brows however, and squares his shoulders in a very obvious, adorably childish fashion, and stalks the length of the bar and slides somewhat clumsily into the stool beside Doyoung.

“I’m not the one fishing,” Doyoung throws over his shoulder at the other man at the same time as he signals the bartender and finally buys the kid a drink to make up for the three he has already been given.

“Doyoung,” he offers as he hands over the cup of soju, he figures that must be the kids drink of choice, and lays his arm over the back of the other’s bar stool. Pointedly turning his back on the persistent man with the charmingly long hair.

“Jaehyun,” the kid smiles, showing a row of pearly white teeth and a dimple in each cheek. Jaehyun accepts the drink and takes a tiny sip before putting it back on the counter and folding his hands around the ceramic cup.

“And I’m Johnny,” a hand appears between them and Doyoung shivers involuntarily when a body brushes against his back. Jaehyun’s eyes widen comically as he looks between Doyoung’s face and the stranger’s hand almost poking him in the stomach before hesitatingly taking it in his own and mumbling a quiet “nice to meet you,” that is drowned out in the clamour of the club. Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief at the nerve of the man and turns around in his seat fast enough to sever the handshake between his two admirers.

“You don’t give up do you,” he exclaims with eyebrows raised and an exasperated, although somewhat fond, smile stretching his mouth.

“You haven’t made any promises yet, I thought I’d give it a shot.”

“At me or him?” Doyoung shouts to be heard over the music, sitting mostly turned towards ugly-sweater-guy, but keeping an eye on Jaehyun who has leaned his elbows on the bar counter and is staring into his drink. He takes in the length of the kid’s back and the slope of it down to his waist and the tiny sliver of skin visible between the hem of his thin sweater and the waist of his black, are those leather pants? He definitely wants to take Jaehyun home with him.

“Right now it’s you,” Johnny leans up close to his ear when he speaks and Doyoung shivers again, “but I’d take the both of you if I could.”

Doyoung snorts at the other’s over-confident way of speaking, but his words sink under his skin and makes his system buzz like the alcohol never could. He shows no outwardly sign of his sudden desires, and swivels around to place all his attention on Jaehyun before the kid decides to bolt. He already looks like he’s been beaten into his boots as it is.

“Let me buy you another drink,” Doyoung says into his ear, mouth pressed so close it is nothing but suggestive. If he has to choose, which he is almost one hundred percent certain he will be forced to, he will choose Jaehyun. Not because he is necessarily more attracted to him than he is to Johnny, but the kid seems more liable to take it personally if he is rejected now. Doyoung might be drunk and merely out looking for a little fun for his birthday night, but he doesn’t think he could have the heart to do that to Jaehyun.

Not when the kid perks up like Christmas lights in December and smiles so wide and so relieved that his mouth forms something of a square shape.

Three shot glasses give a distant clunk as the bartender sets them down in front of them and Johnny stretches around Doyoung again to push one to Jaehyun and take the other for himself, leaving the third for Doyoung.

“Get some tequila in the kid and in no time, he’ll be begging us to teach him a trick or two of the adult world.” Johnny bites a little at Doyoung’s ear lobe before pulling away.

Doyoung sits back into his stool and lets his eyes roam from Jaehyun, young and bright-eyed and clutching his sleeves between his fingers and smiling at him in an adorably clueless way, to Johnny, sitting sideways in his chair with one elbow on the countertop and the other on the back rest of his stool, open and easy-going with a lop-sided smile and his charmingly long hair falling in his face. He licks his lips as he thinks about having both of them and then reaches for his shot glass and lifts it up, tipping his head when the other two follow his lead.

“Bottoms up,” he shouts over the din of the club and their glasses clink together before they each lift their shot to their mouth and swallows it all in one go. Jaehyun takes it far better than what Doyoung expected him to, not even flinching a little as he drinks the shot with experience. It was clearly not his first Shooter. Then again, the bartender seemed to be familiar with him so he must frequent the club pretty often.

Doyoung files the thought away in his mind for if he ever decides he wants to find the kid again after tonight. He gestures with three fingers to the bartender and ignores the judgemental shake of his head the man gives him as he pours three more shots for them. Jaehyun has still only taken a few sips of his soju, so he guesses Johnny is the reason he downs the second shot as quickly as the first. The kid probably hadn’t intended to get drunk, but he won’t want to be left out. Doyoung only feels somewhat bad about taking advantage of that to loosen Jaehyun’s inhibitions a little, but he is the only one out of the three of them who would have to be convinced of a ménage à trois.

They have toasted to another shot of tequila before Doyoung leans in and traps Jaehyun between his arms so he can kiss him. Jaehyun sighs into his mouth and wraps his hands around his nape as their tongues meet and dance around each other in a slow kiss tasting very much of tangy tequila.

He leans back a little after a minute of mapping out every inch of Jaehyun’s mouth and lets his hands drop to the younger’s thighs, rubbing up and down them to get his intentions across without words.

“I need a smoke,” he says into Jaehyun’s ear, “you want to join me outside?”

Jaehyun nods with forced composure and quickly downs the last of his soju before sliding off the tall bar stool. Doyoung takes his hand and pulls the kid with him to the exit, not looking at him, but expecting Johnny to follow them. He is ninety-seven percent sure the other man has caught onto his intentions, but if he hasn’t then he will just take Jaehyun home with him. It is not like it won’t be fun with just the two of them.

He is however, more than pleased when Johnny exits the club half a minute after them and lights up a cigarette of his own. Doyoung offers his stick to Jaehyun, but the younger shakes his head firmly.

“I don’t smoke,” he says. Doyoung laughs a little around his cigarette before taking a puff and letting the smoke slowly out of his lungs.

“Good on you kid,” he throws back.

Jaehyun rocks back and forth on his heels with his hands folded in front of him, arms like a shield over his chest, shivering a little in the autumn cold. He hadn’t brought a coat, but rejected it when Doyoung offered him his, arguing that he was wearing more clothes than Doyoung was and he could handle it.

Doyoung lowers his arm to his side, tapping his cigarette to dislodge the ash at the end of it, and Jaehyun crowds him up against the wall the instant he has an opening, pressing their mouths hard together. Doyoung tugs him against his chest with a hand planted in the small of his back and opens his mouth to Jaehyun’s questing tongue. He hears the brush and scratch of fabric against a brick wall and guesses correctly that Johnny has leaned against the wall only inches from them. Jaehyun takes a little longer to realise, but when he does he pulls back a scant inch and sends Johnny a dirty look before swooping back in and taking Doyoung’s lower lip between his own. Doyoung turns them around after a moment and walks the three steps to the trash can inside the alley beside them and extinguishes his cigarette. He takes both of Jaehyun’s wrist between his fingers when he returns and looks at Johnny over the younger’s shoulder.

“What do you say to Johnny coming back to my apartment with us?” he looks firmly into Jaehyun’s eyes as he asks. The kid swallows rapidly a couple times before licking his lips and sucking them into his mouth, all the while looking between the two older men on either side of him. He does that thing again where he furrows his brows and squares his shoulders and then he turns quickly on his heels and grabs Johnny by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him down for a messy kiss.

There is a moment of silence where they just look at each other, and then Jaehyun curls his arms around Doyoung’s waist beneath his open jacket and lifts his shoulders up to his ears with a satisfied smile stretching his lips.

“So where to?” he asks and Doyoung kisses him once before shrugging free of him and starting down the street to his apartment building.

“Do you live close?” Jaehyun stumbles after him and latches onto his arm. “Because the subway’s the other direction.” He turns and points behind them, shuffling along as Doyoung continues to walk. Johnny slides around to Jaehyun’s other side and catches his elbow just as he trips on the uneven sidewalk.

“Keep your eyes forward Tipsy,” he teases and once Jaehyun is walking properly again he wraps his long arm over both their shoulders, ruffling the hair at Doyoung’s nape with his fingers.

“I just moved here this weekend, so congratulations on being the first two people I have made an acquaintance with.”

Doyoung guides them all down a side street and then past the little corner store and bakery at the other end of it until they reach the light grey door to his apartment building.

“Well that wasn’t far,” Johnny comments as he stops to pull out his key while punching in the four-digit code to open the door. “Convenient.”

The door swings open with only a light push inward and Doyoung sends the tall man a smug smirk as he waves them inside the white hallway.

“I’m on the third floor,” he says and nods to the elevator while making sure the door locks properly behind him. The janitor had warned him it had a tendency to not close fully.

Before he can even turn back around, Johnny is crowding him against the cold metal door and cupping his jaw with a large hand.

“I don’t believe I’ve tasted you yet,” he says and tilts Doyoung’s chin up a little and goes in for a kiss. Doyoung opens his mouth to him and sucks on his tongue while sinking his hands into the back-pockets of the man’s jeans. Johnny’s moan is a little too exaggerated, but in a way that makes Doyoung laugh as he pushes him away to join Jaehyun who is holding the elevator door open for them. The kid’s smile has a slight discomforted edge to it, but Doyoung won’t offend him by asking if he is sure of this. Jaehyun made up his mind earlier and he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to give up halfway through. At least Doyoung hopes that’s the case.

He pulls him close and kisses him once the elevator starts to move, adjusting to having to split his attention between two people is proving harder than expected, but Johnny, he would guess, has prior experience in that department. While Jaehyun burrows into Doyoung’s open jacket again while they kiss, Johnny sidles up behind the younger and runs a rough hand through his hair, from his nape to the top of his head, and nibbles gently on the lobe of his right ear. Jaehyun chokes audibly and one, hard shiver goes through his entire body when he is enclosed, front and back, by two warm bodies. Feeling the lust-driven attention of two people on his body at once must be something to get used to as well, Doyoung can imagine.

The elevator doors open with a diluted ping and Johnny pulls them all backwards out into the hallway until he is leaning against the wall and pulling Jaehyun against his chest, all the while sucking a dark bruise into the younger’s nape. Doyoung leaves them there as he walks to his apartment door and unlocks it, leaving it open when he walks through. He takes the opportunity to push a couple boxes against the wall and hang his coat up in the hallway closet.

His two companions come stumbling through the door half a minute after him and Johnny is still sucking on Jaehyun’s nape, guiding the wide-eyed teenager by the belt loops of his leather trousers. Jaehyun’s pupils are blown already and a noticeable bulge is forming in his tight, so very tight, trousers.

Doyoung remembers being that young and restless, it wasn’t that long ago so of course he would, but he finds he much prefers the slow easing into and out of it that he now experiences.

Jaehyun reaches for Doyoung when he sees him, stretching his arms out to full length and grabbing at thin air until the elder steps into his embrace, hooking the younger’s arms over his shoulders. He bypasses Jaehyun’s open mouth and grips Johnny’s long hair in a tight fist to draw him away from Jaehyun’s neck so they can kiss.

Jaehyun whines and squirms in between them when he is left caged in with neither of them paying any attention to him, but Doyoung wasn’t planning on indulging the kid. It’s not his birthday after all.

He slips away from Jaehyun’s grabby hands and Johnny’s insistent tongue and wades around boxes upon boxes of all his things still left unpacked, to the kitchen where he pours two cups of soju.

“You weren’t kidding about being new to town,” Johnny comments as he follows him through the organized mess. Doyoung huffs a laugh at him as he hands him one of the cups.  
“Clean the ash out of your mouth,” is all he says.

He looks across the room to Jaehyun who is still standing where they left him, still breathing heavily and with a confused, almost disoriented, look in his fluttering eyes. Doyoung counts to seven in his head before the younger catches on and joins them by the island separating his kitchen and living room.

“Where’s mine?” he pouts and stretches his neck to see into Johnny’s cup. Johnny throws his head back and drinks the remains of his soju in one go, throwing a teasing smirk at Jaehyun when he puts his cup down on the counter. Jaehyun pouts even more, for show, Doyoung thinks, more than any real discontent, and shuffles closer to Doyoung instead.

“I don’t think you should have any more tonight,” Doyoung raises a single eyebrow at the younger. Jaehyun squares his shoulders, must be a habit of his, and snatches Doyoung’s cup from his hands and swallows its contents while staring Doyoung straight in the eyes. Johnny laughs somewhere low in his chest, the sound almost like a burr, and the huskiness of it sends a tingle through Doyoung’s body.

“I was going to make a toast though,” Doyoung pokes Jaehyun gently in his stomach, noticing that it is firm, and leans his lower back against the kitchen island.

“A toast to what?” Jaehyun asks while Johnny walks up behind the younger and presses him against Doyoung’s front. Doyoung takes the cup from Jaehyun’s hands and places it a good distance from their spot against the counter. With his hands free he reaches around the both of them and digs his fingers into Johnny’s hips and tugs them even closer.

“My birthday.”

He watches as realisation sinks in with the both of them and Jaehyun mumbles a sweet “happy birthday hyung”.

Doyoung plants a quick kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek before pushing at them to move away from the kitchen island.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

 

Doyoung flicks the switch to the ceiling lamp and adjusts it to give off only enough light to allow them unhindered vision, bathing the room in an orange glow. His bed is messy, but all his laundry is hidden under the brown woven lid of his laundry basket and his coffee cup is in the kitchen sink instead of his bedside table. He had somewhat prepared for this scenario, with condoms and lube within easy reach in the nightstand drawer, he just hopes they can all fit on his bed.

Johnny goes straight for the bed, pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it to the floor before crawling to sit with his back against the headboard.

“Who wears a hoodie to a club?” Jaehyun wonders out loud, throwing a hand over his mouth once he realises and sending a wide-eyed gaze to Johnny’s lax form.

“I do,” the elder quips and pops the button on his dark jeans while doing a ridiculous dance with his eyebrows. Doyoung laughs quietly at him, but clambers onto the bed and settles over his thighs either way.

Johnny’s upper body is firm and broad enough to support him when Doyoung leans against him, and his hair is long and silky soft when he fists it in his hands while they kiss. The other’s hands are strong on his hips and under his shirt and his tongue is sure and controlled in his mouth, telling of Johnny’s experience. Doyoung likes experience.

He slips a hand between them and cups Johnny over his jeans, palming him hard at first and then gentle. Johnny moans lowly, genuine now as opposed to the last time Doyoung made him moan, and sucks Doyoung’s tongue into his mouth. He cups Doyoung’s ass in his palms and pulls him closer, at the same time he bucks his hips upwards to rub himself against the slender man. Doyoung draws out of the kiss with a grunt and grips Johnny’s shoulders as he rolls down against him, rubbing over the other’s crotch and stimulating his own cock against Johnny’s bare stomach.

Johnny rests his head against the wooden headboard and his eyes roam across the room to Jaehyun, still standing by the door and fidgeting quietly with his fingers.

“Don’t be a stranger kid,” he says, voice throaty as Doyoung continues to grind against his lap. He swivels his head to look at Jaehyun as well and finds his lips stretching into a fond smile at the sight of him. Jaehyun has tugged the hem of his shirt up a scant inch and tangled it between his fingers, rocking back and forth on his heels, and his face is twisted in a look so lost, it is nothing short of adorable.

Despite his clear hesitance, he manages to summon a sliver of overdue indignation at the name-calling, huffing “I’m not a kid,” and squaring his shoulders again.

Doyoung stills in Johnny’s lap and reaches a hand out for the youngest of them. Despite Jaehyun’s insistence that he isn’t a kid, he can’t help the instinct he has developed to take care of him.

“You’re still a teenager,” he teases and tugs gently on Jaehyun’s hand until he crawls onto the bed with them, sitting on his knees at Johnny’s feet and gathering his hands in his lap. He is painfully awkward to look at.

“Only for a few more days,” he says, sounding a little more like how they had gotten used to, playful and full of drunken confidence. They can’t help laughing when he adds a smiley, “I’m a Valentine’s baby.”

Doyoung waves him closer, leans back and takes his hand and tugs until Jaehyun moves to sit behind him, straddling Johnny’s legs and pressing close to Doyoung’s back.

“For tonight you should both celebrate me,” he smirks as he wraps Jaehyun’s arms around his front and leans his head back on the younger’s shoulder. Jaehyun turns his face into his neck and bites down gently before licking repeatedly over the area while placing one hand over Doyoung’s crotch and rubbing him. He is a strange mix of hesitance and confidence that Doyoung can’t keep up with, but instead of thinking about it he starts moving once again. While rolling his hips over Johnny’s lap, he reaches around Jaehyun with both arms and dig his fingers into the soft flesh of the younger’s ass, kneading his leather-covered cheeks firmly.

Jaehyun whines quietly into his neck and rubs Doyoung’s cock more desperately, reaching blindly with his other hand for Johnny. The elder takes it gladly, wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s pretty ones and lets the younger use him for support as they move together in a three-person dance.

Doyoung opens Johnny’s jeans and they work together to tug them down to Johnny’s thighs and when he can finally pull the other’s cock out of his underwear, it is red and large and Doyoung feels his heart thump harder in his chest from the sight of it. He smears his right palm over the head of Johnny’s cock to wet it in the precum dribbling from it and then he takes a hold around the base of the rod and pulls upwards. Johnny is rather long, but not too thick, and Doyoung easily covers the entire length as he jerks him off, slowly and teasingly until Johnny is groaning in frustration and digging his fingers hard into Doyoung’s thighs.

Jaehyun is resting against his back, face turned into Doyoung’s neck, occasionally licking his lips as he watches the display in front of them. His hand lies still over Doyoung’s crotch despite how the elder bucks his hips, trying to win his attention back.

He disappears suddenly and Doyoung turns to look over his own shoulder at Jaehyun when he starts grunting and struggling with getting rid of his own clothes. Tugging slowly on Johnny’s cock, Doyoung lets his eyes roam Jaehyun’s body as it is revealed to him more and more with every tossed-away item of clothing. A pair of plain white ankle socks reveal two pretty, perfectly clean feet, the gradient blue, long-sleeved shirt a slender and nicely firm torso and slim shoulders, and the black leather trousers, but by the gods do they look good on him, unveil thin, extremely nice legs that Doyoung would spend hours worshipping if given the chance.

Jaehyun was already so pretty with clothes on, it seems a little unfair that he should look even better without.

Even his cock is pretty, perfectly average in both thickness and length and as white as the rest of him except for the bulbous, mushroom-like head which is a dark, angry red.

He freezes when he sees Doyoung watching him, his eyes glassy and the pupils blown and his lips are a cherry red, such a large contrast to his snowy skin and dark hair. He has such a particular beauty, Doyoung wants to call him Snow White, but catches himself before the words can leave his mouth. Jaehyun might not appreciate it, he clearly didn’t like being called kid, so maybe fairytale princesses should be kept out of the conversation for tonight.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Johnny groans and draws both their eyes to him. His head is resting limply against the headboard, but his eyes are restlessly roaming Jaehyun’s figure, taking in every inch of him. Doyoung tightens his grip around the other man’s cock and jerks him two times before letting go completely and climbing off the bed. He wraps both arms around Jaehyun’s waist, keeping his soiled hand held out from the both of them, and plants wet kisses up his neck and over his jaw before taking his mouth in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

“I’m gonna get us a towel,” he says after releasing Jaehyun from his embrace and walks a little unsteadily to the connecting bathroom. He stops at the door to appreciate Jaehyun’s body as he crawls onto the bed and into Johnny’s lap and then slinks through the opening into the dark bathroom. He doesn’t bother turning the lights on, already familiar enough with the room to navigate it in the shimmer of light from the bedroom cast off the porcelain surfaces. Quickly washing and drying his hands, he grabs a towel at random from the cabinet and takes an extra few seconds to find his composure again before re-joining the other two in his bedroom.

Because of the scant minute he was gone, he was not expecting to walk in on the sight presented to him, but he can’t complain about the speeding when the result is so tantalizing. Jaehyun is balancing on his knees and forearms in the middle of the bed, moaning breathlessly into the pillow while Johnny buries his face in his ass and lavishes his hole with licks and sucks and quick thrusts of his tongue inside him.

Doyoung watches them for a long time, leaning against the doorframe and tugging on his freed cock, as Jaehyun gets progressively louder and curls his fingers into the sheets so tight he nearly pulls them off. Johnny is relentless in his pursuit to pleasure the younger man, opening him up by gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart and never letting up as he flicks his tongue over Jaehyun’s hole and circles the rim. It is almost as if he wants to make Jaehyun cum on his tongue alone.

“I think you skipped a couple steps,” Doyoung hums as he walks to the end of his bed and sets a knee on the mattress. Johnny leans back far enough to smirk at him, “he had never been rimmed before,” he says with a saucy wink and goes back to laving at the youngest hole.

Doyoung hums around his own right middle finger and runs his tongue around and around it until it is passably wet, at the same time he hoists himself up on the bed with a hand balancing himself on Johnny’s bare hip. The other man is still wearing his jeans, but they are pulled just below his ass and Doyoung reaches around him with his left hand and grips his cock tightly, jerking him off again. He lays his right hand flat over the curve of Johnny’s ass cheek and squeezes once before searching between them for his hole. A swipe of his finger around the puckered rim is all he is allowed before Johnny rears back and grabs his wrist in an unnecessarily tight grip.

“I don’t bottom,” he says, in all seriousness, and Doyoung laughs in his face, “fuck you, you don’t.”

Johnny turns a little on his knees to better see Doyoung and while his grip gentles there is no mirth in his face that would suggest he is kidding.

“Fine,” Doyoung gives in, “I’m going to be in the middle of this threesome, what you two do won’t make much of a difference.” He pulls himself close to Johnny’s front and bites his earlobe with a playful sneer before slinking around him so he can lay down on Jaehyun’s prostrate form. The younger is still pulling himself back from the pleasurable haze Johnny has put him in, but he smiles breathlessly at Doyoung when he leans over him and turns his head to the side so he can kiss him.

“Who doesn’t bottom?” he laughs quietly and winks conspiratorially at Jaehyun when the younger opens his eyes. Jaehyun giggles and squints his eyes into tiny slits as he somehow manages to shrug his shoulders.

“A boring person,” he says and Doyoung chuckles at his cuteness. He wasn’t expecting a more imaginative answer from Jaehyun, but the boy’s simplicity is very endearing.

Johnny huffs an exasperated laugh and tugs the towel from Doyoung’s hand and wipes his mouth. Doyoung and Jaehyun both fall to their sides on the bed, facing each other, and looks up at the elder sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed.

“With one-night-stands, I don’t bottom,” Johnny clarifies and Doyoung ah’s long and exaggerated and earns himself a slap to the back of his thigh with the towel.

“I think it’s high time this night goes somewhere a bit more exciting,” Johnny declares as he slides off the bed and pulls his jeans all the way down his legs and kicks them to the side. Jaehyun makes an odd, excited sound similar to a yelp and starts pulling at Doyoung’s with t-shirt. He is the only one still clothed, but that is quickly rectified as Jaehyun pulls his shirt off and Johnny starts working on his jeans, pulling the tight, black pants down his legs with minimal struggle.

 

Once they are all naked, they move to settle in their silently agreed-upon positions. Jaehyun scoots to lie in the middle of the bed and spreads his legs for Doyoung to rest in between his thighs, and Johnny settles with his knees aligned on the outside of Doyoung’s calves and leans over his back.

While kissing Jaehyun, Doyoung reaches for his nightstand drawer and procures the bottle of lube and strip of condoms, handing both off to Johnny while he licks down Jaehyun’s neck and starts sucking a bruise into the skin between his collarbones. He bites down involuntarily on Jaehyun’s neck when Johnny introduces a slick finger into him, a little cold and a little too abrupt, but Johnny knows how to do it and Doyoung finds himself moaning loudly within seconds. Doyoung enjoys the feeling of Johnny stretching him with his fingers, two of them scissoring inside him, while Jaehyun pulls his head away from his neck and sticks his tongue in his mouth, for long enough that the youngest of them starts whining and bucking underneath him. It is clear enough from Doyoung’s inactivity what it is Johnny is doing to him and Jaehyun very much wants Doyoung to do the same thing to him.

“Come on birthday boy, don’t leave him waiting,” Johnny goads as he carefully eases a third finger into Doyoung and Jaehyun breaks away from the kiss to pant a multitude of yeses against Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung pushes his upper body up until he is hovering over Jaehyun and accepts the lube from Johnny when the other man hands him the bottle. He is grateful for the pause as Johnny pulls his fingers free from his body as Doyoung slicks his own and places the tip of his middle finger on Jaehyun’s hole. He is still relaxed and a little stretched from when Johnny rimmed him so Doyoung easily enters one finger and after only a few seconds a second into the younger’s hole. He is tight around his fingers so Doyoung slows down and spreads his fingers apart, scissoring them inside him and moving them in and out for a long time before he adds a third finger into the mix. Jaehyun’s brow is furrowed, but he keeps letting out little whines and mewls as Doyoung works him open.

Johnny is the one to pull Doyoung’s fingers free of Jaehyun’s body, pressed close to his back and whispering in his ear, “that’s enough.” He hands Doyoung a condom and when the younger has pulled it over his own cock, Johnny grips him with a slick fist and covers his length with lube.

Doyoung turns his head and plants a kiss on Johnny’s chin before leaning over Jaehyun again and placing his cock against the younger’s opening. Once the head of his cock is nudged inside Jaehyun, he takes Jaehyun’s hands in his and tangles their fingers together, pressing them into the pillow on either side of Jaehyun’s head while he leans down and sucks the younger’s lower lip into his mouth. Jaehyun’s fingers tighten around his as he thrusts slowly with his hips until he is buried completely inside him and they moan into each other’s mouth as Jaehyun’s ass flutters and clenches around Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung feels his breath knocked from his lungs when Johnny slides inside him in one steady thrust, and shivers of pleasure race up and down his entire body as the dual sensation of being full on Johnny’s cock and the warm grip of Jaehyun’s internal muscles around him, is almost too much to bear. He holds still over Jaehyun, placing open-mouthed kisses to his gasping mouth while the younger barely has the motor functions to respond, and waits for Johnny to start up a rhythm. He exhales hard on a curse once Johnny moves, thrusting hard inside him and gripping his hips tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises in the morning. Jaehyun mewls lowly as the momentum from Johnny’s movements drive Doyoung’s cock in and out of him and he arches his head back into the pillow when a slight hitch in Doyoung’s hips has his cock hitting right against Jaehyun’s prostate.

Johnny fucks hard and fast for a long time and when he slows down, Doyoung moves in between them, sweating profusely and gasping for air, but still his tempo is high as he buries his cock in Jaehyun’s deliciously tight body and rolls backwards onto Johnny’s pulsing cock. It is a never-ending pleasure and quite possibly the best sex Doyoung has ever had, and Jaehyun is so good and so beautiful under him, so responsive to everything Doyoung does, with mewls and whines and delirious yeses spilling from his red lips and Johnny makes his presence known with such a surety and level-headed experience, Doyoung can’t remember ever feeling with a one-night-stand before.

Together they create a perfect motion picture of all the best things Doyoung knows, and when he reaches the precipice and the moment before he tips over the edge he thinks to himself; how nice it would be to always have it like this.

 

When Doyoung next opens his eyes, he is resting on his side on the bed with a warm body on either side of him. Johnny is leaning over him slightly as he and Jaehyun kiss, soft and slow in the aftermath, and Doyoung wraps an arm around the youngest waist and cuddles closer into both of them.

“You’re awake,” Jaehyun whispers and dodges Johnny’s seeking lips to press his mouth against Doyoung’s.

Doyoung hums, still a little disoriented, and tightens his arm around Jaehyun as the younger licks into his mouth and presses close to his front.

“Was I out long?” Doyoung murmurs and blinks rapidly until his eyesight finally clears.

“Just a minute,” Johnny grunts as he stands from the bed and heads into the bathroom. Jaehyun curls against him even more once the other is gone and Doyoung indulges him with as many kisses as he wants until Johnny comes back with a wet towel to clean them up.

The next time he wakes, it is his alarm pulling him from sleep. He is draped over Jaehyun’s back, the younger with an iron grip on his right hand even in sleep, and the other side of the bed is empty. Johnny must have left sometime in the night.

He slips quietly out of bed and into the shower, washing away every remnant of last night from his body, inside and out. Jaehyun is still asleep when he dresses in clean underwear and a large hoodie so Doyoung leaves him be and walks to the kitchen, dancing around boxes and unorganized furniture on his way.

He is cooking rice and portioning out enough kimchi for two when Jaehyun appears at the side of the kitchen island, dressed in his clothes from the night before and looking adorably rumpled in his sleepy state.

“I guess I should leave,” he says and points haltingly at the door with fidgety fingers. Doyoung smiles and jerks his head in something close to a nod.

“You’re welcome to stay for breakfast,” he says and Jaehyun lights up a little while at the same time raising his shoulders to his ears in reluctance or hesitance, Doyoung can’t tell.

“It’s raining pretty heavily; you don’t have a coat. Maybe if you wait it out for half an hour more, it’ll stop,” he wheedles. For some reason, he doesn’t want Jaehyun to leave just yet.

“I actually have a lecture in like an hour, but I can afford to skip it this once,” Jaehyun smiles and his body relaxes as he sends Doyoung a giggly smile, “I’ll help you cook.”


End file.
